


My First (and forever)

by babystayculture



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Come as Lube, Comeplay, Creampie, First Time, Frottage, Heavy Petting, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Mention of sex toys, Multi, Prostate Massage, Size Difference, copious amounts of lube and cum, lee donghyuck doesnt have a filter, or like jeno likes injuns ass and jaemin likes injuns thighs, renjun gets laid because of it, thats the fic thats it, thigh kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 17:14:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20642762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babystayculture/pseuds/babystayculture
Summary: The only reason why Renjun actually does get laid is Donghyuck.(in hindsight, Renjun should have realised that Jaemin had always liked his thighs, and Jeno - well, Jeno had always liked him.)





	My First (and forever)

**Author's Note:**

> oh ma n i wrote this in three hours and i hope it's okay!!! when i posted my first work 💛 asked me for norenmin first time so here it is, almost more than a month later!!! i hope its enjoyable, as always ^^

_Love how your body feels on me,_   


_When you're ready, let me get that_

* * *

The last thing Renjun is expecting Donghyuck to ask one cool afternoon when they’re eating ice cream is, “So, how far have you gone with Jeno and Jaemin?” 

Renjun doesn’t quite get it at first. “What? Gone where -  _ oh _ . I -  _ Donghyuck _ !” Renjun nearly drops his ice cream, blood all rushing to his face as Donghyuck cackles a little and leans backwards to slump a little on the bench they’re sitting on. The sun shines down through the gaps of the clouds and Renjun thinks his face is really too hot now. 

“I’m just asking! You guys have been dating for a while, and Jaemin never shuts up about your thighs so -”

“Jaemin  _ what _ ?” Renjun asks, choking on his ice cream a little and wondering why they’re talking about his sex life in the middle of a public park where everyone can hear them. 

“Oh, hasn’t he told you? Everytime he comes round he lies on the couch and cries about Jeno’s smile and your voice and his arms and your thighs… maybe he needs to -”

“ _ Stop right there _ ,” Renjun screeches, quite nearly lobbing the remainder of his ice cream at Donghyuck’s shit-eating grin. “That - it’s not - I mean -”

Donghyuck finishes his ice cream and pats Renjun’s cheek softly. “Go home and talk to them. Or let Jaemin fuck your thighs, I’m sure that’s the same thing.” 

“ _ Lee Donghyuck _ !” 

Still, what Donghyuck says remains on Renjun’s mind the whole time he’s on the way back to Jeno and Jaemin in their shared apartment, and it’s really not the best thing to be entertaining thoughts of Jaemin wanting to fuck his thighs when he’s on the public subway home. The thought of Jaemin actually finding his thighs attractive to the point that he’s talked about it to their other friends makes Renjun’s blood rush both hot and shy, because the three of them have never really gone past heavy petting. 

Renjun still remembers the last time they did that. It had been a few days ago, when the evening was lazy and they were sprawled on the bed, limbs tangled together and skin soft against the bedsheets. He had been absorbed into the heat of Jeno’s mouth at some point as Jaemin creeped cold hands up his shirt to twist at his nipples, and then they were all frotting against each other mindlessly until they calmed down, too shy to go any further. 

And now that Renjun comes to think of it, he remembers the hardness of Jaemin’s cock rutting into his exposed thighs through his boxers. At the time, he had brushed it off thinking it was just their arousal talking, but now with Donghyuck’s information… he shudders a little in his seat, pushing back thoughts of Jaemin’s cock sliding in between his thighs, so close to his hole and pre-cum smearing everywhere. 

By the time Renjun gets home, he’s more than a little aroused, and he takes a few deep breaths to calm himself down before opening the front door. 

“You’re back!” Jaemin greets, lying stomach down on their sofa and waving at him enthusiastically. Jeno is sat on the floor, back against the sofa and absorbed with his phone, presumably playing some game, but he spares two seconds to greet Renjun as well, which was honestly more than what Renjun was expecting. 

“How was Hyuck?” Jaemin asks as Renjun moves around to wash his hands and put his stuff away. “You guys went to get ice cream didn’t you?”

“Yeah, we did,” Renjun says, and he would have elaborated more, but the latest topic Donghyuck had brought up makes him shy and nervous and he’s not sure if that’s something he wants to explore today. Now, he can’t help but be hyper aware of Jaemin’s eyes on his thighs, realising that he’d worn shorts today, exposing the length of his legs. He pretends he doesn’t see Jaemin’s gaze trailing after the way his thighs plush out when he sits down, and he also pretends he doesn’t feel the thrill of arousal thrum in his veins when Jaemin does so.

So, for the next two weeks, Renjun decides he’s going to both test the truth of Donghyuck’s information as well as make Jaemin’s life a living hell. He chooses the shortest shorts he has when they’re going out, and strolls around the house wearing nothing but underwear and a shirt, making sure his shirt rides up everytime Jaemin is within vicinity. 

Jeno is the first to catch on, five days into his act. 

“What are you doing?” Jeno asks amusedly as he watches Renjun rifle through their entire wardrobe to extract all his shorts and examine them critically. “Why are you wearing shorts? It’s not that warm today, and you usually wear jeans anyway.” 

Renjun doesn’t answer him, but the flush on his cheeks gives him away immediately. 

Jeno observes this, and then a small smile blooms over his face. He stands up and comes to stand behind Renjun, hands low on his hips and dangerously close to his ass. “Are you trying to seduce us?” Jeno asks, voice low and suggestive, and Renjun yelps as Jeno brings one hand to cup the flesh of his ass, squeezing a little. 

“I - it’s not,” Renjun says, stuttering a little in his objection, “I just - wanna wear my shorts. I like them!” 

Jeno just presses a kiss to the side of his neck knowingly and lightly slaps the bottom of his ass, making the flesh jiggle, and the hotness of Renjun’s cheeks certainly has  _ nothing  _ to do with that. 

Renjun thinks Jaemin starts to realise what he’s doing by the beginning of the third week. He thinks so because Donghyuck had come to him complaining that Jaemin kept talking more insistently about his thighs, to the point that Donghyuck is sure it’s not suitable for other’s ears. “Why don’t you like, wear some panties and lube yourself up and let them fuck you?” Donghyuck demands, no filter as always, and Renjun can almost hear Mark splutter over on the other side, “I keep having to hear Jaemin whine about your thighs, and frankly I don’t want to know about that. All of you have too much sexual tension and you’re going to have to let it all out one day.” 

Donghyuck isn’t wrong, Renjun supposes, and he’s ready for - whatever it is. Renjun chooses a day where Jeno and Jaemin have gone out to get groceries, and makes himself comfortable in bed, pushing the comforters away and bringing a bottle of hardly-used lube out, setting it on the nightstand. He purposefully waits until it’s only twenty minutes until they’re supposed to be home to strip his shorts and underwear off, then grabs the lube with shaky hands, wondering if he’s really about to commit to this. 

Renjun only has to imagine their dark eyes and heated kisses and the way they’d treat him for him to drench his fingers in lube and bring them down to his hole, spreading his legs as he does so. He’s only fingered himself a few times, while Jeno and Jaemin have both tried fingering him once each. He remembers both times, because he’d never come so fast, their fingers pressing into his prostate and stretching his rim out with how long their fingers were. 

Now, Renjun closes his eyes and circles his dripping rim, rubbing and slapping his hole slightly as he recalls these memories, the heat starting to fuzz his thoughts. The lube makes a squelching sound as he inserts his first finger, and he shoves his hips down on his own finger, the stretch a little unfamiliar but welcomed. He’s not trying to keep quiet, but the thought of Jeno and Jaemin coming home to find him like this, sprawled naked and spread wide on their bed, fingers up his hole and wanting more - it makes more whimpers come out of his mouth as he inserts another finger and opens himself up more. 

The bedroom door opens when Renjun has three fingers in himself and is trying to find his prostate. His eyes are still closed and he’s too absorbed in his task so he doesn’t really hear anything, but then the bed dips on either side of him and his eyes fly open, fingers halting inside him. 

“Don’t stop,” Jeno says, sitting on his right and his hand coming to pinch Renjun’s nipple, “you look like you’re having fun.” 

“Keep going, baby,” Jaemin encourages, “stretch yourself, sweetheart.” 

“To - touch me,” Renjun says softly, fucking himself open with his fingers again, “please, I - it’s not enough -” The lube sounds slick in his hole and punctuates his sentence regularly, and Jeno is staring at his hole with a kind of fascination that makes Renjun’s cheeks hot. 

“You came from fingering alone the last time we did it,” Jaemin says evenly, but places a large hand on Renjun’s inner thigh, pinching the soft flesh and spreading the mess of lube from outside his hole to his inner thighs. “Do you need something more, baby?” 

“I don’t think his fingers are long enough,” Jeno says, now coming to spread Renjun’s cheeks to stare at Renjun fucking himself on his fingers. “Isn’t that right, baby?” One of his fingers rubs and slaps at Renjun’s rim every time he fucks his fingers in, and it’s so unbelievably hot that Renjun can feel himself start to tighten around his own fingers. 

“Need - please, please - fuck me,” Renjun gasps, fingers stuttering to a halt inside him once again to calm himself down, “please, fuck my - thighs, or ass, please - I need to -” 

“Are you sure?” Jaemin cuts in, looking a little worried, “we - this is our first time.” 

“I trust you,” Renjun says through his tears and arousal, and it’s odd to have a sweet moment when he has three fingers shoved up his ass, but after reassuring them a few more times Jeno grabs the lube and makes him withdraw his fingers. Jeno’s fingers are slick with more lube when he touches Renjun’s sopping rim, and he slaps his fingers against the hole, making the sounds of the lube echo wetly through the room, and it isn’t until Renjun whines, embarrassed, that he inserts a finger slowly, feeling the warmth of Renjun’s hole around his finger.

“Okay, baby?” Jeno murmurs, crooking and curling his finger inside. 

“Another, please,” Renjun begs, almost choking on a moan when simultaneously, Jeno inserts another finger and Jaemin’s fingers come to press and play with his rim, rubbing at it and admiring the pink and red of it. 

“So pretty, baby,” Jaemin says, rubbing his rim harshly as Jeno fucks two fingers into his prostate, watching Renjun closely for his reactions. “Want another one?” 

“Yes - yes, please,” Renjun pants, and then throws his head back as Jeno introduces another finger, the three curling directly into his prostate and he clenches up at the feeling, his orgasm feeling like it’ll come very soon. “Gonna - gonna come,” He whimpers, looking up at them with teary eyes as they play with his hole, fucking and stretching and slapping it, “I -  _ ahh _ \- gonna come if - if you keep doing that -  _ oh _ !” 

“We’re only gonna fuck your thighs today, baby,” Jeno says sweetly, kissing Renjun’s open mouth as he twists his fingers in Renjun’s heat, “you’re still too tight to take us now.” 

“I - both,” Renjun manages to say through his impending orgasm, “fuck my thighs and - and me too, I -  _ ahh, Jen _ \- I want you inside, please -” 

“We’ll see, okay, sweetheart?” Jaemin says, kissing the tip of Renjun’s nose and flipping him onto his stomach once Jeno’s taken his fingers out. “Hands and knees, baby, and keep your thighs together.” 

Renjun, obedient, gets into position, feeling oddly vulnerable, like he’s presenting to them. A moment later, Jaemin’s hand, slick with lube, slides in between his thighs, coating them with lube. “Your hole is so wide open, baby,” Jaemin sighs, rubbing the head of his cock around Renjun’s rim and leaving pre-cum smeared there. “Gonna fuck your thighs now, is that okay?” 

“Yes,” Renjun whimpers, “please, please, fuck my -  _ Nana _ !” 

Jaemin’s cock slides in between his thighs, hot between the slickness. The feeling of Jaemin’s cock where he’s so sensitive, especially when they’ve never done this before makes it all the more overwhelming, and when Jaemin fucks smoothly in and out, cock rubbing so close to his hole, Renjun keens, loud and clear, thighs shaking a little with need. Jaemin keeps a slow, maddening pace while he rubs at Renjun’s hole at the same time, and Renjun is getting needier, more impatient, as his orgasm comes close to the edge. 

“You feel so good, baby,” Jaemin praises in between his thrusts, “such pretty thighs, such a pretty baby -  _ fuck _ \- you’re always so  _ good _ , baby.” His cock comes close to rubbing at Renjun’s hole multiple times, and Renjun can’t help it as he tries to push back onto Jaemin in an effort to feel his cock on his hole even though Jaemin’s fingers are already slapping his rim lightly.

“Wanna - wanna come,” Renjun says, whining when Jaemin starts fucking his thighs faster and thrusting his fingers in and out of his hole, “please, please - wanna come, Nana, please -” 

“Good boy,” Jaemin says roughly, voice breaking as his thrusts become erratic, the heat and slickness around his cock becoming unbearable, “come with me, sweetheart, come on.” Then he reaches around to tug at Renjun’s cock, smearing a finger over the tip where he was leaking pre-cum, and Renjun came, clenching his thighs around Jaemin’s cock, pretty little cock spilling white onto the sheets below him. After that, it doesn’t take long for Jaemin to come, fucking into Renjun’s soft thighs a few more times before coming all over Renjun’s thighs and ass, hot and wet. 

Renjun can only pant softly, trembling as he feels Jaemin’s cum, thick and searing on his body, and then there are fingers scooping the cum up and massaging it into his thighs and smearing it around his rim. “Still wanna be fucked, baby?” Jeno asks, gathering more cum and wiping it around Renjun’s rim, thick globs of white looking like they leaked out of his hole. 

“Yes,” Renjun says, voice barely a whisper, still sensitive and riding on the aftershocks of his last orgasm, “what are you -” 

“Just relax,” Jeno soothes, maneuvering Renjun to lie on his side so he’s facing Jaemin, a leg thrown over Jaemin’s hip. “There you go, good boy. Relax, okay? Tell us when you’re ready again.” 

“Did so well,” Jaemin coos, cupping Renjun’s cheeks and kissing his mouth affectionately, wiping the dried spit away from the corner of Renjun’s mouth. “So pretty, so good, baby. Did you feel good?” 

“Yes,” Renjun says shyly, “it felt really nice. And - are you gonna stretch me again? Jeno?” He can feel the wetness everywhere, from his hole to his rim to his inner thighs, and the slickness makes him needy and wanting more, and Jeno is still smearing Jaemin’s cum onto his rim, which isn’t helping his growing arousal at all. 

“Yeah,” Jeno confirms, kissing Renjun’s neck softly, “just to make sure you’ll be open enough. I don’t want to hurt you baby, you’re so small.” Renjun can feel his hardness brush up against his cum-soaked thigh through Jeno’s boxers, and he tries not to shiver at the thought that he’ll finally get their cock in him. 

A few minutes later, Renjun pushes back on Jeno’s fingers that are placed at his rim, whining his approval to continue, and Jeno kisses and shushes him gently, inserting three fingers into him and filling him again. Everything is so much more sensitive now, with all the wetness that Renjun has on his body, and Jeno stretches him thoroughly, presses into his prostate for long seconds and fingering him till he’s open and pliant and gaping when Jeno draws his fingers out. 

“Hold my hand, baby,” Jaemin says, as Jeno sheds his boxers and makes Renjun roll over onto his back, one leg hooked over his shoulder and the other around his waist. Renjun obliges, interlacing his fingers with Jaemin while Jeno positions himself at his entrance, thick cockhead pressing bluntly against the pucker of his hole.

“I’ll go slow, and tell me if it hurts, alright?” Jeno says, looking up at Renjun and holding his other hand. 

“I will,” Renjun promises, leaning up to kiss Jeno, then the breath goes all out of him when Jeno starts pushing in, cock thick and hard. Renjun can’t help how hard he holds their hands, but forces his hole to relax so it’s easier for Jeno to push in; the stretch is unlike how he was fingered, and Jeno’s cock is so thick that it brings tears to his eyes, but Jeno goes slow, so  _ slow _ that he has the time to adjust to the stretch. He feels almost faint with how full he’s already feeling when Jeno hasn’t even bottomed out yet, but it’s a  _ good _ faint, and he sobs when Jeno bottoms out, hips hitting the back of his thighs gently. 

“Baby?” Jeno asks concernedly, as Jaemin kisses his brow and wipes his bangs from his face. 

“I’m okay,” Renjun gasps, “it’s just - you’re big. Really big. I - give me a while, Jen.” 

“Take as much time as you want,” Jeno murmurs, eyes raking over Renjun, all messy hair and flushed cheeks and teary eyes, and suddenly he’s awed, floored, that Renjun, their baby, so small and so delicate, had just taken all of his cock without complaint, hole stretching and accommodating him, heat warm and inviting.

“You’re so small, baby,” Jeno says, something like reverence in his voice, “so small, and you took all of my cock. You’re so good to us, baby, so good. I  _ love  _ you,” He adds, voice fierce with affection, and Renjun is breathless from both the overwhelming love he has for them as well as the stretch of his hole around Jeno’s cock. 

“Our pretty baby,” Jaemin says, sweet, and kisses Renjun, then Jeno. “I love you.” 

“I love you too,” Renjun says softly. “You - you can move, Jen. Just - slowly, or - or I might come too soon.”

“As you want,” Jeno says, then grips Renjun’s thigh, fingers slipping on the cum, as he pulls out and punches back in slowly, but as deeply as he can get it, fucking Jaemin’s cum into him with how he used Jaemin’s cum as lube before. The thought makes heat fog up Renjun’s brain, and there’s a flash of  _ what if they filled me up _ before Jeno fucks right into his prostate, driving out any kind of thoughts from his brain.

“Oh -  _ Jen _ !” Renjun whines, feeling Jeno fuck right into his prostate each time that he punches back in, and even though he’s going slowly, it’s  _ strong _ , and he can’t help the needy whines that he makes as Jeno fucks him. He’s sure he’s so messy right now, hole fucked wide open, dripping with cum and lube and pre-cum, and he’s probably crying and drooling, so fucked out by Jeno that he isn’t quite sure what he’s doing anymore. 

Still, they look at him softly, like he’s the prettiest thing in the world like this, in their bed all pliant and open. It makes his heart thump in his chest when he opens his eyes to look at them looking at him, and everything is so much and so good and then Jeno hits his prostate  _ once, twice, thrice _ in a row, and Renjun is falling apart before he can so much as say it. 

“Ah - ah - ah - I’m - I’m  _ coming _ , ohh,  _ Jen - Nana _ \- ahh!”

Renjun comes hard, little cock releasing cum all over himself and dripping down his body; his hole clenches around Jeno’s cock as he comes, and Jeno curses a little, and he too, only gets a few more sloppy thrusts in before he comes as well, burying himself as far as he can in the heat as he comes, thick and hot. 

“ _ Jeno _ !” Renjun sobs, crying, feeling the warmth of the cum expand inside him as Jeno grows soft inside him, and  _ oh _ , he’s a little delirious but it feels so  _ good _ , and when Jeno draws out, he whimpers at the loss. “No - no, don’t - it’s going to leak out -” Without knowing what he’s doing, Renjun reaches down to plug himself up with two fingers, unwilling to let Jeno’s cum out. 

“You like keeping cum in you?” Jaemin asks softly, kissing the pool of cum on Renjun’s belly, “We should get you a plug then, how about that?” He waits for Renjun to agree before convincing him to take his fingers out, promising a next time if he does. 

Jeno takes Renjun to the bath while Jaemin fixes the bed; Renjun, tired out by their first time, falls asleep halfway through the bath, and has to be shaken awake. They put him to bed early, and they all cuddle around him, and the warmth and the promise of what more is to come puts a smile on their faces as they fall asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> anyWAY next fic should be public sex before on to our favourite mpreg/abo ^-^ (and im planning to update Let Me with a second chapter!!) i hope you guys have been doing well~~ see you next time <3
> 
> ah and p.s. thoughts on male lactation???? please tell me!!!! im writing it into the mpreg s o let me know your thoughts!!!!!!!


End file.
